Unknown
by not a daddys girl
Summary: Harry Potter and Jamie Potter are Twins. Jamie is thought the be the Girl who lived. Harry goes to Beauxbatons and Jamie to Hogwarts. Will Harry ever find out how to be loved? On hiatus for a while this sory is on my lab top and my labtop it getting fixd
1. Introduction

There was knock at his door.

"Harry", whispered Ginny, "It's me".

Harry opened his door. Ginny was wearing a t-shirt and pants. He let her in.

"One year since we met", said Ginny, "Guess what".

"What?" asked Harry. Harry Potter and Jamie Potter were twins. On the night of the attack Harry and Samantha were getting babysat. The two kids were only one year old. Voldemort attacked the house. He killed the babysitter and went to the children's room. He went to kill Harry but it backfired. Harry and Jamie got a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads. Harry having saved his sister fainted and Jamie was crying her head off beside the ashes of the body. Lily and James came home with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They ran up to the baby room once they found the sitter dead. They found Jamie crying and Harry having fainted they thought he was asleep.

"Lily, James let me introduce you to the girl-who-lived", said Dumbledore.

"Our little girl", said James. a year younger then him and another girl named Hermione. Harry met Ginny last year when she was going to the bathroom. Now every time she came to this house she would bring him food.

"We shall bring her to the school to see if there are any injuries", said McGonagall.

**This is just an intro or whatever you call it...**

**This is my second Fic and i started my first one 3 days ago. I try to update once a day but who know it i can't then I can't**

**Please Read and review**


	2. Healer Gold and Ginny

Years came and went and Harry was turning 11 today. His parents always forgot his birthday. His twin sister Jamie was praised all the time. His parents thought Harry had problems so they had specialists from all over the world to look at him. Harry was short for his age; it was probably because of all the potions that entered his system.

Harry could hear people singing Happy Birthday to Jamie. She had invited 3 people. A boy named Ron who was his age, a girl who was named Ginny who was a year younger then him and another girl named Hermione. Harry met Ginny last year when she was going to the bathroom. Now every time she came to this house she would bring him food. There was knock at his door.

"Harry", whispered Ginny, "It's me".

Harry opened his door. Ginny was wearing a t-shirt and pants. He let her in.

"One year since we met", said Ginny, "Guess what".

"What?" asked Harry.

"My mum had a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore", said Ginny, "I can do wand less magic so they are letting me start school this year".

"Wow", said Harry, "I got my letter this morning".

"Happy Birthday", said Ginny. Ginny handed Harry a sword, "I know that you practice sword fighting, I was forced to watch by Jamie last year. She was snooping on you".

"She told", said Harry, "My sword was thrown away and I was punished".

"I went looking for it when we were playing hide and seek", said Ginny, "I changed it a little bit and that is how I got your present".

"Thank you", said Harry.

"Best be getting back", said Ginny.

Ginny left to the bedroom. Harry hid the sword in his bed mattress. He toke out some books. He opened up his favourite book. Minutes later someone entered.

"Mr. Potter I am Healer Gold", said a man, "Your parents have asked me to check you out".

"Ok", said Harry, "I don't care just get it over with".

Hours later the healer was still checking over Harry while the party downstairs were starting to leave. Ginny knocked on the door and entered. She found Harry laying on his bed with the healer sitting on a chair beside him.

"Oh sorry", said Ginny, "I just came to say goodbye to Harry".

"See you at Hogwarts", said Harry.

"Bye", said Ginny, "I was wondering why you had a healer near you?"

"I'll speak with you later", said Harry.

"Ok", said Ginny, "Bye".

"Bye", said Harry.

Ginny left the room and went to her brother who was waiting.

"Now Mr. Potter", said Healer Gold, "I need to inject some potions into your system, I noticed that you have been affected by being side stander. It comes when you are near someone that was attacked by the killer curse".

"Where do they need to be injected?" asked Harry, "and what are they?"

""First is a Ticky Potion it will go into your neck, another is Plumy Potion it will go into you leg and lastly a tinger Potion, it will be going into your shoulder", said Healer Gold. The healer then injected them into Harry, "Your parents have said you don't have any friends but who was that?"

"Ginny Weasley", said Harry, "My only friend, I met her last year while she was going to the bathroom".

"Are you intelligent?" asked Healer Gold.

"Smarter then most kids my age", said Harry, "I've been nicknamed by all to call me Bookworm or Loser or Geek a lot of mean names".

"Who names you these names?" asked Healer Gold.

"Well Jamie nicknamed me", said Harry, "I probably know things I'm not supposed to know".

"Such as?" asked Healer Gold.

"I know the unforgivable's", whispered Harry, "Never used them before though, read them up and stuff, oh and I know about a few prophecies".

"That will be all", said Healer Gold, "Now I need you to speak with Madam Pomfrey as some as you get to Hogwarts, she will have been told by your parents and by myself, you will need these potions injected".

Harry nodded, then fainted. Healer Gold went downstairs to the Kitchen.

"Mr and Mrs. Potter", said Healer Gold, "How many healers have came to see young Mr. Potter since the age of 2?"

"I don't know", said Lily, "But ever since he could talk he's been telling us to stop".

"How come you have not?" asked Healer Gold.

"Because something is wrong with him", said James, "All because he was near our precious Jamie at the attack".

"I was wondering if you know of his intelligence", said Healer Gold.

"He is pretty smart", said Lily, "But we don't know for sure, he never shows us his report cards, we only know stuff from Jamie and when his teachers call us".

"Also I would like you to speak with Madam Pomfrey so she understands some things", said Healer Gold, "I've already sent her my notes on him but I think she has some questions".

"Ok", said James.

"Also may I ask who Miss Ginny Weasley is", asked Healer Gold.

"That would be our little Jamie's best friend", said James, "She has a muggle born friend Hermione Granger and then a boy named Ron Weasley".

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Does your son have any friends?" asked Healer Gold.

"No one", said James, "I've tried to get him to be friends with Hermione but he refused to come down and meet her last year".

"Thank you", said Healer Gold.


	3. Beauxbatons

All the first years had went onto the train but Harry had to portkey to school. Once he arrived in the wing Madam Pomfrey came over to him with the potions that needed to be injected.

"Now Mr. Potter I will need to see you once a month", said Madam Pomfrey, "Healer Gold has told me to give you some consoling".

"School has not even started and I need that", groaned Harry.

Madam Pomfrey injected more potions into Harry.

"Mr. Potter I was wondering why you are not the usual height of the first years, you look like your 8", said Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know", said Harry, "But please tell me this is my last thing of the year".

"It is unless something goes on with you", said Madam Pomfrey, "Then I'll get your parents to get a healer".

"Ok", said Harry, "I was wondering if I could go know".

"You've got a whole day", said Madam Pomfrey, "The headmaster would like to speak with you, and the password is The-girl-who-lived".

"Thank you", said Harry.

Harry walked out of the room. He got about half way to the gargoyle when he started feeling dizzy and fainted. Half hour later Dumbledore came out of his office and went to see what was taking so long. He found Harry on the ground on his way there. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and brought him to the hospital wing. He went and got Pomfrey. A while later Madam Pomfrey stopped checking him up.

"Albus do you know how many times his parents got him healers, and they injected something", asked Pomfrey.

"About once a week tops of 4 injections each time why", asked Dumbledore.

"I have a feeling that these injections were not supposed to be in him", said Madam Pomfrey.

"Nonsense", said Dumbledore, "I've even looked over this boy several times to be exact 8 times, something is wrong with him".

"I knew he was too short for his age", said Pomfrey, "All these potion injections that are in his system have stumped his growth until he is probably of the age of 15 that is if we don't give him any more potion injections".

"Will he be well enough to go and watch the sorting?" asked Dumbledore.

"No and I am not letting him out of this wing for a month", said Pomfrey, "It'll take a while to get some of the injections out, and because of the recent ones he has caught the flu".

Dumbledore then said, "Oh and tell him that he has gotten a letter from his father, a howler, I have put a limit on it so it will not go off or burn until he opens it". Dumbledore handed Pomfrey the letter.

"What is it about?" asked Pomfrey.

"It's just some stuff about him and his sister and how they have transferred Mr. Potter to Beauxbatons", said Dumbledore. Dumbledore woke Harry up.

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry the howler and said, "It's from your father".

Harry waited until the two adults were gone to open the howler.

**Harry, we have decided to let your sister go to Hogwarts alone, we have transferred you to beauxbatons, I know it's a girl school but you have to go, anyways we have picked up your supplies already and Moony shall be bringing you there. DON'T expect to see him alone. Your cousin Sarah goes to Beauxbatons, she shall be picking you up also. Also we did not want you to ruin our pretty little girl's first year, that's another reason you are transferring.**

**Your father**

Harry was devastated. Sarah was a nice girl and all but he wanted to go to Hogwarts with Ginny. Harry packed up his things that had been on the bed beside his and then lay on his bed until morning. Moony came with Sarah she was wearing her uniform already.

"Salut Harry", said Sarah.

"Remus how are you?" asked Harry, "and Sarah?"

"Good Harry", said Sarah and Remus.

"Are you ready?" asked Sarah.

Harry got up grabbed his things and walked out. He accidentally smacked into Jamie.

"Sorry Jamie", mumbled Harry.

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Jamie with a smirk.

"I'm being transferred", said Harry.

"RON, HERMIONE, GINNY over here", called Jamie. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came over to Jamie.

"Is that you brother?" asked Ron, "Harold or Harmon or Hamlet?"

"It's Harry", said Harry, "Now excuse me I must be going".

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'm been transferred to Beauxbatons", said Harry, "Lily and James want Pretty Princess to be at Hogwarts alone".

"Maybe I can be transferred with you", said Ginny.

"Ginny", said Jamie, "I asked my parents to transfer him to Salem a much better school then this, because we all know you and he have been seeing each other when you come over to my house".

"Come on Harry", said Sarah, "We need to get moving".

"One moment", said Harry. Harry toke off his necklace that had a dog tag on the end and gave it to Ginny, "Keep it until we see each other again".

Harry then walked away with Remus and Sarah. People were watching him as he walked past the great hall and outside. He toke hold of a portkey and they three were gone. They arrived in front of a school. Remus gave Harry his new trunk and things. This trunk was blue that had the school name on it. Remus then left. Sarah brought Harry to the office.

"Harry this is the castle's office", said Sarah. Sarah brought Harry inside the office put his things beside a chair and she entered an office.

"Madame Maxime will see you now Harry", said Sarah.

Sarah translated everything to Harry. After the meeting Harry put his uniform on. It was black pants and a blue shirt that button up. He wore a white tie. Sarah then told him to leave his things there.

"Now I'm in my third year", said Sarah, "There are 9 years here, "You start when you are 10, which means you would be in your second year, now what we learn".

"What do you learn because I barely see anything magical", said Harry.

"Well you're the first boy that this school has ever had", said Sarah, "So you do everything we girls do".

"Great", Harry said sarcastically.

"You will also be in a girls dorm", said Sarah, "But these girls do not mind, you will be staying with my age group".

Sarah showed Harry around the school they then went to the dorm room. Sarah talked to the girls and then Harry came in. Harry was shown to his bed closest to the door.

"Now Harry we all learnt to speak English last year so we know what your saying", said Sarah, she then showed Harry who each girl was, "This is Jasmine, that's Jackie, Laura, Mika, Helen, Mary, Samantha, and Kelsey".

"Now Harry", said Mika, "We always play truth or dare on the first night of the school year".

Everyone got into a circle.

"Ok Harry Truth, dare, double dare?" asked Samantha.

"Truth", said Harry.

"Why are you so short?" asked Samantha.

"I have doctors come in and check on my and I usually get a potion injected, my growth will only grow like a millimetre a year", said Harry, "Jasmine".

"Dare", said Jasmine.

"I dare you to", said Harry, "Tongue kiss Laura".

Jasmine did so. Jasmine asked Kelsey, Kelsey asked Mary, Mary asked Helen. It went on until all the girls were asked. The last girl was Jackie and it was her turn.

"Harry", said Jackie.

"Truth", said Harry.

"Why are you here at Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts?" asked Jackie.

"The potter's wanted Jamie my twin sister to have a fun year without her twin brother there", said Harry, "They thought I would ruin her school year".

* * *

**Three chapters in one day wow!**


	4. Back at Hogwarts and talks with Ginny

"Come on Harry we need to go to bed", said Sarah, "Tomorrow Madame Maxime is going to tell us an announcement".

They all went to bed. Harry put got changed and then got into bed. He then prayed

"Dear Lord, please let Ginny be alight", said Harry, "And hope we will see each other soon. Amen".

Harry then went to sleep. The next morning they got dressed. Harry put his uniform on. He then was led down to the great hall. Every word said to the school Sarah translated to Harry. The announcement was that any third years wanting to go to Hogwarts to verse Hogwarts third years and Durmstrang third years in a tournament called the Peewee Tournament. Two students would be picked, from each school. Any that wanted to were to wait in the hall. After breakfast. The only girls that wanted to do this were the girls in Sarah's dorm including Sarah. Sarah came out two minutes later and got Harry who was waiting in outside the doors. Madame Maxime started speaking and Sarah translated.

"She wants you to come with us for the year", said Sarah, "Because she wants you to be the person to give us towels when we sweat and water",

"Oui", said Harry.

The girl's bags all came down towards them a backpack for Harry. Since Harry did not need as much things as the girls. They went outside and into the carriage.

"Sarah can you ask Madame Maxime if I can ride in with the driver", said Harry.

Sarah did so then turned back to Harry, "She says it would be alright".

* * *

It toke a week to get to Hogwarts. Once they arrived they flew down to be a man was flagging them. They went and landed. Harry got out of the front first and opened the door for the girls to come out. They did so. Harry put his bag in the back and then closed the door when they were all out. They watched as a boat came out from the lake. Out came 4 boys. 

"Viktor Krum is actually a third year", whispered Mika in surprise.

"Yeah", said Harry.

The girls all lined up in twos and Harry stood beside Madame Maxime.

"It's alzight 'arry", said Madam Maxime, "We vill keep you safe".

Harry nodded. They waited until they were let inside. The girls walked in. Did their act and once half way Harry and Madame Maxime entered. Harry did some back flips, cartwheels and front flips until he reached the front. Sarah curtsied and Harry bowed. They moved to the side while Durmstrang came in. They then settled in to eat. Harry was told to eat with Madame Maxime in the top table. He ate his lunch and listened to Dumbledore. He also said that they would have the minister here to help with the tournament. They then went outside, Harry was aloud to stay inside the school because they were going into the forest to practice. Harry was told to wait in the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Harry", said Dumbledore when he came into his office to see Harry in a chair to the side working on his homework (reading about cooking).

"What are you doing back here?", asked Dumbledore

"I'm here to help out the girls if the need help", said Harry, "I'm the first boy to be at Beauxbatons and she wanted me to be here for some reason with the girls".

"I'm sorry I can't stop your parents from choosing to transfer you", said Dumbledore.

"I know", said Harry, "Would you mind if I go visit Ms. Ginny Weasley".

"Go ahead", said Dumbledore.

Harry walked out of the room and went looking for Ginny. He found her alone by the lake, Harry helped her up and they walked. Ginny gave Harry back his dogtags.

"Harry, how was Beauxbaton before you came here?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I went to an ALL girls room for the night, then we left in the morning", said Harry, "It toke a week to get here. How 'bout you and Hogwarts?"

"It was shit", said Ginny, "I'm in Gryffindor with your sister, a girl named Parvati, Hermione, your sister, and another girl that i can not remember the name too".

"Keep going", said Harry.

"Well the first night your sister pranked the Slytherins, and the professors, and she has been getting letters and boxes every day", said Ginny, "It was shit because Jamie has only letting me be alone when i am outside, while inside I have to carry her bookbag, my bookbag, and Ron's bookbag, also I have to write the notes down for them in every class".

"That does suck", said Harry.

They talked for hours until they had to go inside.

* * *

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND READ THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ.

Next chapter is nothing to do during the year, we have finished the year and now they are going home cuz it is end of the year.


	5. Disowned

When the year was over Hogwarts has one first place with Jamie (The Potters put her in the tournament), Bauxbatons with Sarah in second and third Victor Krum. Harry was just going to go home with his sister through floo powder. He said good-bye to Sarah and the girls and then watched as the other's left the school. Harry waited downstairs because James and Lily needed to talk to him

"Harry", said Lily, "You're a big brother you and Jamie have a younger sibling now".

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"We had a child 3 months ago", said James, "Her named is Rose Potter".

"Where will she sleep?" asked Harry.

"Your room of course", said Lily, "We've moved all your belongings into the attic".

"Ok", said Harry.

Harry went up to his new room and just sat by the small window. Hours past until Harry thought it was about midnight. When he went downstairs he stopped on the stairs because he heard his parents talking.

"Lily", said James, "What can we do with that boy of ours? He does not seem to cooperate to our rules that much. He had an appointment in his old room 5 hours ago".

"Why did you transfer Harry anyways James", asked Lily.

"That brat needed to go to a girl school because I said so", said James.

"James, remember that look that Harry had on his face last year at Christmas when he saw the invisibility cloak, he was born before Jamie and he is supposed to own that and she got the map but she whined and whined saying she wanted it then you said you put the wrong name on it", said Lily, "He just gave it to Jamie and he said he was sorry that you put the wrong name on it".

"Well Lily what do you want to do with him then?" asked James.

"I think we should drop him off at an adoption agency", said Lily, "We've Rose and I'm pregnant again, and when I went to a muggle hospital they showed me my stomach, James, there are two in there".

Harry entered the kitchen took a butterbeer out toke the cap off and sat at the table.

"I know about the stupid prophecy", said Harry, "And if you don't want me then get rid of me".

'Harry", said Lily.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Harry.

"Wha…?" asked James, "Oh.."

"We know that they are twin girls, that we will name them Samantha Lillian Taylor Potter and Kimberley Ann Jamie Potter", said Lily.

"What if you are wrong", asked Harry, "What if one or both of them are boys".

"Well if they are boys young man", said James, "They will obviously be named Sirius Orian Harold Miles Potter and or, or James Remus Jack Tiger Potter, J.J. for short".

"Harry", said Lily, "Look we are very sorry but you are going to go live with my sister and her family for a while, I contacted her two months ago and she said if would be alright".

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU", yelled Harry, "I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU'VE ASKED OF ME AND NOW YOU'RE SENDING ME TO A BUNCH OF MUGGLES WHO HATE MAGIC".

"But Harry", said Lily.

"THIS IS NOT A BUT HARRY SITUATION LILY. ALL I'VE WANTED IS A FAMILY WHO WILL LISTEN TO ME AND HELP ME", yelled Harry, "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS ME NOT BEING AROUND YOUR SON OF A BITCH WHO BY THE WAY IS A SLUT DAUGHTER. JUST GET RID OF ME IF YOU DON'T WANT ME".

"HARRY JAMES POTTER", yelled James, "SHUT UP".

"WHAT IS SAD IS THAT YOU MADE PETER PETAGREW MY GODFATHER AND HE IS A DEATH EATER", yelled Harry, "YOU'VE MADE REMUS AND SIRIUS GODFATHER'S TO JAMIE AND ROSE. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU BOTH".

"SHUT UP", screamed Lily.

"FUCK YOU", yelled Harry, "SAY IT. SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME. SAY YOU NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN".

James slapped Harry across the cheek.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN", yelled James, "Lily can you get the peppers".

Lily left the room and came back a minute later carrying a jar of red hot peppers. Harry did not know that though.

"OPEN YOU FUCKING MOUTH NOW", yelled James. Harry opened his mouth and James put three of the red peppers in Harry's mouth. He then covered Harry's mouth with his hand.

"Chew and swallow it", ordered James. Harry was thrashing around but he chewed and swallowed.

"I hereby disown you Harry James Potter of your middle and last name and also I disown you of being a part of this family", said James raising his wands then he said, "Disowneum".

Harry was then no longer a Potter and would never be one ever again.

"Now get out of my house you stranger", said James.

"Dad", said Harry.

"YOU CALL ME JAMES NOW AND YOU CALL HER LILY", yelled James.

"James", said Harry, "Where will I go?"

"I don't care", said James, "Just get out of this house and stay away from this house. I will burn your things except for your wand which you can take with you".

Harry grabbed his wand and ran out of the house he ran and ran and ran until he stopped near Sirius Place. He knocked on the door and Sirius answered.

"Hello", said Sirius, "Prongs Jr."

"You can't call me that anymore Padfoot", said Harry, "I've been disowned and I need a place to stay".

"Well you can't stay here that's for sure", said Sirius, "You're an orphan now Harry James".

"Sirius I've been disowned of my family, my last and middle name", said Harry.

"Harry I never want to see you near my house again you got that", said Sirius, " Peter is at his house go and see him. He's your godfather after all".

"I can't", said Harry, "He's a death eater".

"Pssha", said Sirius.

Harry walked away slowly. He just walked until he reached a park full of families. He walked and sat down on a bench a little girl came up to him.

"Hello Mister", said the girl, "I can't find my mummy or daddy can you help me, I've been missing for a year".

"What is your name young one?" asked Harry.

"Lucy Tillytathers", said Lucy.

"How old are you?" asked Harry,

"I turned eight yesterday", said Lucy.

Harry toke hold of Lucy's hand and brought her to a nearby police station. They looked up the name in some reports and then called up her parents. An hour later a man and a woman were at the station.

"MUMMY", yelled Lucy for joy.

"Thank you for saving our little Lucy young man", said the woman.

The two parents left the station.

"How old are you anyways because I've got to put it in my report", said the officer.

"My name is Harry and I am 11 turning 12 on July 31st", said Harry.

"Last name", said the officer.

"I don't have one and I do not have a middle name", said Harry.

"How is that?" asked the officer, "Everyone has a last and middle name".

"I've been disowned of my family and my last and middle name".

"Ok what are the parents names that disowned you?" asked the officer, "Because we are going to have to find your godfather or godmother".

"James and Lily Potter", said Harry.

The officer spit his coffee out of his mouth.

"Jasper, Jack it's the girl who lives, brother", said the officer.

Two officers come over.

"They disowned him", said the officer, "What shall we do?"

"Follow procedure", said Jasper, "Bring him to the ministry because he is now a ward to it".

"But he's such a good kid I don't want to turn him into one of them", said the officer.

"Into what?" asked Harry.

"A ward to the ministry means you live in a small room with only a bed in it and with the other ministry wards", said the one called Jack, "And then you work, what you would do deepens one what the minister thinks your skills are".

"How many kids are there?" asked Harry.

"7", said Jasper, "I have one of them that is how I know, I just let her play in the back with my kids".

"How old is she?" asked Harry.

"She is 14", said Jasper, "Pete over there the one you were talking to has one also, his is a boy though and he is 14 also the two kids are twins and he is also in the back".

"Kid what school did you go too last year?" asked Peter.

"Beauxbatons", said Harry.

"The minister will probably put you with my wife", said Jack, "She teaches girls on how to become young women".

"Yes but I'm intelligent", said Harry.

"Who knows", said Jasper, "Mr-

Harry stopped him and said, "Harry".

"Sorry", said Jasper, "Come on Jack we have to bring him in unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Harry.

"Unless you write to Hogwarts, or you can go to jail or you can go to an orphanage", said Jasper.

"Why write to Hogwarts, they would never accept a kid like me back in", said Harry.

"You mean you used to go there?" asked Pete.

"Yeah, before I was forced to transfer", said Harry.

Jake toke out a parchment and started writing once finished he put it upside down.

"I was once disowned", he said, "But Albus Dumbledore talked the minister letting the kids that wanted to could go, and they had to be approved to go by the school council, at least 99 got in".

"What about the other one percent?" asked Harry.

"Well when I was disowned there were 13 kids and 12 got to go, I had a twin sister her name was Anna, she was not aloud to go", said Jake, "Because, well I never found out because the ministry shipped her too the USA ministry of magic during the school year but I think because they thought she was too evil".

"They won't let me in", said Harry.


	6. someone new and someone old

Sorry i have not updated in a long time people, but i've been busy with school stuff and exams just finished and so to make it up to you i'll try to update every day this week!

* * *

An owl went to Jake he gave it a letter and it was off.

"Ok Harry it's time to bring you in", said Jasper.

"Danny, Emma", called Jake.

Two kids came out of the back room they looked like they were 14.

"These are the two kids we told you about", said Pete.

"Emma you are to stay in the front just in case you know how to get to us, Josh you need to watch the kids", said Jasper, "We have to bring Harry to the ministry, looks like you kids have another one in your room".

"Who were your parents?" asked Harry.

"Well our they were Heather and Herbert Lasgani", said Danny, "You?"

"James and Lily Potter", said Harry

Jasper handed Emma a jacket for working and then the three officers toke Harry each grasping his shoulder and then appearated away to the ministry once there they brought him to the Minister's office and waited, they went in and the minister sat there.

"Ah hello Ward11-1332 nice to see you again", said the Minister, "Who is this fellow?"

"Harry", said Jake, "Minister Fudge, he has been disowned".

"Parents names and what is his middle name?" asked Fudge as he got up from his chair.

"His parents are-", said Jasper but stopped because he saw how sad Harry looked, "Harry you tell him".

"They were Lily and James Potter", whispered Harry, "I do not have a middle name minister".

"My lord", said Fudge, "The last time that happened was your sister wasn't it Jake, Anna".

"Yes minister", said Jake, "I've always wondered why you sent her away".

"That I will tell you later", said Fudge, "Thank you officers you may leave".

The three left the room while Harry stood there straight like a soldier but he was looking down at the ground.

"Now young one we shall give you a number hold out your wand arm", said Fudge.

Harry held out his right arm palm up. Fudge toke out his wand muttered 'Numero Tattoo'. The number 232-53-43 was then engraved into his palm but so small that no one could really see it.

"Now ward 232-53-43 what school did you go to, and I want you to do the most powerful spell you can do", said Fudge.

"I went to Beauxbatons", said Harry.

Harry toke out his wand from his back pocket and did a very powerful spell he did not even now he had known.

"Ok I know the place to place you", said Fudge, "You shall be a butler for a family, you will be back here at night, we will have you go to the council on August the 19th".

Harry nodded then Fudge got an auror in here and the auror brought Harry to the room, the door was then shut and locked. Inside the room were 2 girls.

"Harry", said Harry.

"Kylee", said one of the girls.

"Natasha", said the other girl.

Kylee had blond straight hair that went down to her armpits, she had blue eyes. Natasha had black hair that went to her neck and she had brown eyes.

Kylee showed Harry his bed, his butler uniforms, where the washroom was and all the important things. Natasha was 10 and Kylee was turning 9 turning 10 in October. Hours later in came the other children. Harry remembered Danny and Emma from the station but her recognized one of the girls.

"Kylee who's that girl, brown bushy hair?" asked Harry.

Harry pointed her out.

"My older sister Hermione", Kylee, "HERMIONE OVER HERE".

Hermione came on over to Kylee and Harry and she gasped.

"I never knew you were disowned", said Harry.

"I don't like to talk about it", muttered Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been disowned", said Harry, "What do you do for a job?"

"Harry she does not like telling people this", said Kylee who was looking to the ground, "I get my job once summer after my first year, but until then I just help the minister when he needs me".

"Natasha helps the aurors", said Kylee.

"What family are you being a butler for anyway?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at a piece of paper that had the family's name on it.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy", said Harry.

"MALFOY", yelled Hermione, "NO YOUR NOT GOING TO THEM!"

"I don't have a choice what family I'm with", said Harry.

"YOUR GOING TO THE MINISTER AND TELLING HIM TO CHANGE YOU", screamed Hermione who then started sobbing.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry to Kylee.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now plz press that purple or if ur's is blue button and review. Just one word will be fantastic 


End file.
